winery
by eryeoziee
Summary: ketika kim ryeowook tak mengenali hatinya.. ketika yesung pergi meninggalkanya.. ketika kyuhyun mulai merusak hati kim ryeowook


Vineyard

Kyuhyun - Ryeowook

Oneshoot

Yaoi – boy x boy – boys love

NC – mpreg

Typo berterbangan

Super junior

Tvxq

Jyj

Bbm 555866C0

Twitter eryeoziie

Ig eryeoziie

Fb ericha richa nur

a/n : FF dibuat sesuai keinginan Tyhka. Ff amburadul nggak jelas, yaa.. yang pasti jangan lupa review. Ff ini juga buat semuanya. Dan thyka ini buat mu… mau ngomong apalagi yaa… udalah ini aja. Bye…

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

Ketika awal menjadi akhir…

Percayalah bawah di balik gelap ada cahaya

Pada kesulitan ada sebuah kemudahan

4 april 17:45

Full moon

Aroma tanah basah dengan air hujan menyeruak menembus indra penciuman seorang namja dengan rambut hitam legam dengan tangan kananya mengoyang-goyangkan gelas berkaki berisi red wine… mata indahnya memandang nyalang kedepan. Lihatlah gerhana bulan telah terjadi sama seperti tubuh namja itu yang telah remuk akan kasih…

Separuh bulan itu telah hilang.. seolah tenggelam di telan bayangan gelap. Begitu juga hatinya hampa dan kosong.. mulutnya menghembuskan asap rokok seolah asap rokok itu cepat menutup seluruh bulan..

Tak ada yang mengerti..

Aku juga tidak mengerti..

Mulut mungilnya tak henti menghisap rokok bahkan dia tidak meminum winenya sama sekali..

"brengsek…" makinya enta pada siapa..

Yang dia ingin hanya satu "kasih"

Kim ryeowook

Eryeoziie eryeoziie eryeoziie….

1 april 18:56

"apa kau butuh slut baru wookie, come on ! apa kau tidak bosan dengan tubuh sungmin eoh" hari semakin gelap dan semakin sesak begitu para pekerja malam mulai mengerjan tugas masing masing.. siwon merangkul pundak namja itu erat dan mendekatkan botol wine cabernet sauvigmon tepat di depan mulut kim ryeowook dan di tegaknya dengan senang hati…

"lupakan yesung hyung wookie, dia sudah memilih untuk menjadi normal dan sekarang kau yang harus merubah orientasi sex mu tuan muda kim" tak ada tanggapan dari namja itu. Yang ia tau hanya memanjakan tubuhnya dengan seorang namja bukan dengan yeoja. Bukan hanya sekali tapi.. yaa mungkin sudah berkali kali kim ryeowook mencoba menjadi normal seperti apa yang di katakana teman temanya..

Tapi itu semua tak berguna.. usahanya tidak berguna..

Bukan karna ia masih mencintai kekasihnya dulu.. kim yesung, bahkan namja itu kim ryeowook telah melupakan namja itu sampai ke akarnya..

"diamlah hyung, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencarikan ku yeoja,.." siwon mengangguk mengerti ketika namja mungil itu sudah membuka suara itu berarti adalah perintah untuknya..

"ahh.. bukan yeoja biasa hyung" siwon meyatuhkan alisnya yang terlihat seperti jalan kereta api.

"aku ingin tidur dengan kekasih donghae lee donghae" ucap ryeowook menegaskan serta meremekan. Di ambilnya bungkus rokok membukanya mengambilnya dan menghisapnya pelan. "wae, kau tak bisa hyung.. kalo begitu biarkan kim kibum kekasih mu yang memuaskan ku"

"shit" siwon mengumpat dalam hati. Di raihnya kerah baju ryeowook mata siwon mulai mengobarkan api tak suka jika nama kekasihnya di sebut oleh kim ryeowook apalagi dengan nada menghina.

"teteplah di tempat mu gay, aku akan membawakan eunhyuk berlutut dan menghisap adik mu" siwon berlalu tanpa banyak kata dan kim ryeowook tertawa puas.

Jangan salahkan dia seperti ini… jangan salahkan dia terlahir dengan orientasi sex yang berbeda..

Dia kim ryeowook terlahir dari rahim buatan yang di telatakan di tubuh seorang namja, penyanyi,actor berbakat Kim Jaejong serta appanya pewaris tunggal departermen store Dobiz99 Kim Yunho.

Dalam keluarga Kim, tentu saja tak ada masalah dengan orintasi tuan muda mereka Kim Ryeowook. Bahkan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi sejak Kim Yesung tunangan Kim Ryeowook memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung 7 bulan di depan keluarga Kim Ryeowook saat acara pertunangan mereka akan di mulai..

Ohh.. betapa malunya mereka.

Kalian bertanya apa hubungan Choi Siwon dengan Kim Ryeowook pemilik Bar Dorsene Demi yang mereka tempati sekarang. Choi Siwon sahabat baik Kim Yesung tentu saja mereka saling mengenal dan mereka sama memiliki masalah dengan orientasi sex mereka.

And… I don't care

1 april 20:43

"cih.. menjijikan, aku pikir kalian akan merayakan kemenangan tender kalian di restoran dan makan banyak sampai perut kalian meledak" dentuman music bar masih mengalun kecang. Bahkan namja tinggi dengan rambut merah maronnya sibuk mengumpat, menyumpai kedua temanya yang mengatakan akan merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan.

"sial, jika yang mereka maksud adalah memakan tubuh yeoja jalang , aku tidak akan mau ikut dengan mereka.. kangin hyung bodoh.. shindong hyung brengsek" makinya lagi, sambil melirik kedua temanya yang asik mencumbu yeoja jalang. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal ketika melihat milik kangin telah bebas dari sarangnya yang sudah masuk di dalam goa hangat sang yeoja.

Sudah 26 gelas marlot yang sudah kyuhyun minum, tinggal ia sendiri di tempatnya, entah kemana kedua hyungnya mencari tempat privasi. Di rapikan kembali kemeja biru lautnya yang sempat kusut karna ulah yeoja yeoja jalang yang mengodanya dan berakhir dengan bentakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengelegar di telinga yeoja jalang tadi.. atau mungkin yeoja jalang itu telah kehilangan pendegaranya setelah suara maut iblis Cho merusak gendang telinga mereka..

Maybe..

Ryeowook berjalan terseok menggapai dinding di sekitarnya untuk menjadikan dinding itu peganggan. Namja mungil itu sudah menghabiskan 2 botol red wine. Tentu saja kesadaranya mulai menurun. Ryeowook kembali terduduk di sofa bar setelah dia meresa lelah untuk berjalan dan tak lupa mulutnya yang merancau tak jelas.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya akan pergi pulang, mengagalkan niatnya setelah dengan beraninya orang itu meletakan kepalanya di pangkuanya. Kyuhyun sudah akan melempar kepala namja itu di atas meja jika kepala namja itu tidak berbalik tepat di benda milik kyuhyun *ngerti kan maksud kalimat ini* bibir mungil ryeowook terus mengumam yang membawa sensasi berbeda di dalam aliran darah kyuhyun..

Meyalurkan sensasi itu ke otaknya, kemudian desahan nikmat kyuhyun mulai terdengar "arrrrgh… si..sial, ahh.. tubuh kuu.. ooch… kenapa k..kkau tak menghisap..nya ttuuan.. ahh" woow.. bahkan ryeowook tak melakukan apapun pada benda itu, namja mungil itu hanya memgumam tepat yaa.. kalian tau kan itu, jangan membahasnya lagi.. mari kita lanjutkan

Dunia kembali berputar

Dan berbalik

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan posisi mereka sekarang, dengan namja yang tak di kenalnya itu dengan beraninya sudah membuatnya mengerang tak karuan. Di angkatnya tubuh namja itu, otaknya sudah tak bisa berjalan dengan baik sekarang yang dia butuhkan hanyalah memuaskan dirinya.

Selizie Aparterment styles

00:24

Cxz3424 room

Tak sabar kyuhyun dengan adiknya yang meronta ingin keluar dan di manja, di letakanya tubuh ryeowook pelan di ranjang kyuhyun. Di raihnya bibir mungil ryeowook atas dan bawah. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan namja yang ia bawag pulang, saat tak sadar pun namja itu sudah membuatnya kelimpungan dengan gairahnya sendiri apalagi jika namja itu sadar.

Kyuhyun mengecup leher ryeowook pelan, mengigit,menghisap sampai bercak merah timbul di permukaan leher ryeowook. Kyuhyun membuka baju ryeowook kasar. Kyuhyun kembali mengeram kesal tubuhnya sungguh tak bisa di kendalikan dengan baik. Dada ryeowook yang awalnya bersih kini berubah menjadi merah karna hisapan lapar kyuhyun.

Bagian bawah kyuhyun menegang dengan cepat ia menarik kepala ryeowook dan mencium bibir ryeowook kasar, dia sudah tidak peduli jika si pemilik bibir marah atau apa,, yang penting sekarang adalah kyuhyun tidak bisa mengehentikan nafsunya sendiri.

Setelah kyuhyun menemukan benda yang ia cari di balik celana jens ryeowook, ia langsung menggemgamnya menaik turunkan tanganya pelan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini dan dia hanya bernafsu pada seorang yeoja bukan namja. Lihatlah sekarang kyuhyun mengeram dan mendesah menikmati permainanya sendiri. Ryeowook mengeliat tak nyaman matanya sudah lelah tapi seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"aaaaahhh…." Desah ryeowook pelan

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lirih ryeowook kembali melumat bibir kasar menindih tubuh polos ryeowook dengan tubuh tegapnya. Lumatan kyuhyun turun ke leher, menjilat leher ryeowook pelan.

"you're fucking sexy, baby" kyuhyun menjilat bagian leher, hingga bulu halus yang langsung menuju bagian bawah milik ryeowook. Dan ryeowook hanya mengumam tak jelas. Mata namja mungil itu begitu berat hanya sekedar mengintip. Telinga namja itu mendengar lirih suara kenikmatan.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau sadar bocah" kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki ryeowook dan di letakan di bahunya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat lubang pink ryeowook membuat gairahnya memuncak. Tanpa ada pemanasan kyuhyun langsung memasukan miliknya di hole ryeowook. Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan merasakan ada benda tumpul yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"aaaargh…" ryeowook mengerang, matanya terbuka lebar melihat seorang namja tanpa pakian dengan kringat membasahi tubuh putih pucatnya serta kedua kakinya berada di bahu namja yang tidak ia kenal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian membungkam mulut namja di bawahnya serta mengerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Keduanya mendesah panjang setelah kyuhyun menubruk secuil daging si tubuh ryeowook.

"yaaak.. keluarkan benda itu dari tubuh ku bodoh" umpat ryeowook kasar, ryeowook kembali mendesah di buat kyuhyun. Ryeowook tak tau siapa namja yang dengan beraninya menjamah tubuhnya. Tidak.. ryeowook tidak pernah di masuki sebelumya tidak dengan yesung atau siapa pun.

Yesung sangat menjaga dirinya, mereka hanya berciuman tidak lebih. Tapi yang harus kalian tau hanya ryeowook yang memasuki lubang lubang para yeoja. Lihatlah sekarang nanja asing itu asik memuaskan nafsunya. Tidak lebih dengan ryeowook yang juga menikmati permainan namja asing itu. Hanya saja aneh rasanya jika dirinya kim ryeowook bercinta dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"ooochh…master,, yaaach..dii..disitu aaahh…lebihhh…" mendengar rancauan ryeowook kyuhyunsemakin semangat untukmempercepat tusukannya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan bercinta senikmat ini walau kyuhyun sudah sering memasukan kejantananya di lubang lubang yeoja bar, tapi tidak ada yang senikmat hole milik ryeowook.

Ryeowook meraih tengkuk kyuhyun, mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir yang sudah mejadi candu untuknya.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini eoh.." lirih ryeowook di sela ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun kembali mengeram di rasa kejantanan ryeowook mulai berkedut. Kyuhyun melepas ciumanya tanganya mempercepat tempo kocokanya pada adik ryeowook.

"kau yang memulai dan biarkan aku yang mengakhiri" final. Tidak ada yang mengucap kata setelahnya kecuali suara desahan ryeowook yang mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping ryeowook setelah namja tinggi tu membat hole ryeowook penuh dengan spermanya.

"apa kau pernah mendengar seorang namja hamil..eeummm" ryeowook menggeleng, tubuhnya lemah sekarang walau hanya untuk membuka mata ryeowook sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Lelap…

Biarkan mimpi membawa jiwa pergi

Eryeoziie…..

3 april. 10:25

Cho Grup Flolary / CGF

"untuk apa kau mencari putra kim yunho kyu?" kyuhyun menutup berkasnya,menaikan alisnya sebela bertanda ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di ajuhkan shindong hyungnya.

"kau membayar mereka hanya untuk mencari kim ryeowook, apa keluarga mereka berhutang pada mu" jelas shindong

"yuhno ? ryeowook?" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada linglungnya.

"bapo-ya cho. Namja yang kau tiduri kim ryeowook putra tunggal kim yuhno cho kyuhyun-ssi" shindong mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa atasanya menyuruh orang untuk mencari namja yang sudah ia tiduri dan hanya memberikan cirri cirri fisik kepada orang suruan nya. Jeongmal bapo-ya cho kyuhyun.

"apa mereka punya hutang pada mu kyu, dank au memninta kim yuhno untuk menjual anknya pada mu dan setelahny kau meniduri putra kim yunho dan melunasi hutang mereka, setelah itu.. putra kim yuhno kabar.. apa tebakan ku benar kali ini cho…" shindong tersenyum simpul dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"ani.. aku akan menikahinya"

Eryeoziie…eryeoziie…eryeoziie

4 april 20:47

Mesion Kim Yunho

"biarkan aku bertemu putra mu" yunho berdecih tak suka dengan kedatangan namja yang menjadi rivalnya yang sedang mencari putranya.

"apa yang putra ku lakukan padamu?" balas yuhno dengan suara tak kalah sinis.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat isrti yunho menuruni tangga. "dia mengandung benih ku. Aku tidak sengaja menidurinya beberapa hari yang lalu.. ahhh.. aku rasa istri mu akan senang jika memiliki seorang cucu"

Tangan yunho mengepal tak suka dengan dengan nada bicara kyuhyun yang seolah meremehkanya juga menginggat kan nya akan yesung menantunya dulu. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"apa kau benar akan menikah dengan putra ku, anak muda" mata jaejong berbinar senang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bersandiwara eoh..

Jaejong mengguncang pundak suaminya semangat.. "yun.. biarkan mereka menikah yun, kau dengarkan jika wookie kita mengandung yun"

Mata cerah milik jaejong, tatapan memelas jaejong, senyum jaejong.

Sungguh kim yunho lemah dengan itu semua

"jadi kapan kau akan menikahi wookie" kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

Tak usah pandai berbicara

Tak usah pandai bertindak

Cukup cinta dan kasih

7 april 19:30

Ballroom Malgun Caslon

Seoul

Wedding

Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Kim Ryeowook

"bersediakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, menerima Kim Ryeowook menjadi suamimu, menemaninya saat sehat maupun sakit, saat senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"ne, saya bersedia"

"bersediakah kau, Kim Ryeowook, menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suamimu, menemainya saat sehat maupun sakit. Saat senang maupun susah, smapai maut memisahkan kalian"

"nae..naega, berr..bersedia"

Eryeoziie…

Ryeowook megertakan giginya kesal. Bagaimana tidak namja yang ada di kamar mandi miliknya memaksanya untuk menikah denganya, alih alih berjaga jaga jika ryeowook hamil. Heey.. lihatlah apa mata kedua orang tuan yang merstui Cho Kyuhyun menikahi putra mereka itu tidak bisa melihat.. ryeowook namja bagaimana jika dia bisa hamil.

Oh my god.. dunia sudah mulai gila.

Ryeowook memandang lurus kedepan melihat kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit daerah privasinya serta tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya yang jatuh di tubuh kyuhyun.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah. Kyuhyun membaringkan ryeowook tanganya bertumpuh di samping kepala ryeowook, wajah kyuhyun mendekat membisikan sedikit kata kata

"kau istri ku cho ryeowook, akan ku pastikan kau mengandung benih ku.."

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai kyuhyun memasukan milik isrti ke dalam mulutnya, memainkan twinsball ryeowook yang di respon ryeowook dengan desahan manisnya. Goa hangat kyuhyun melingkupi setiap jengkal benda kebanggaan ryeowook. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh tubuh ryeowook. Bibirnya mengecup meninggalkan tanda cinta di sekujur tubuh ryeowook dan tanganya menjelajai tubuh istrinya cho ryeowook.

…. End …..

Gumawooo… *bow

Selesai… dan tidak ada sequel oke..

Bye..

Regard's

Eryeoziie

FF di dedikasikan buat thyka KissU KissU KissU

….. eryeoziie …..

Epiloq

"yaak.. Cho Hyunwoo cuci tangan mu dulu sebelum kau menyentuh makanan" bibir mungilnya mengecurut imut. Ummanya benar benar kejam soal kebersihan. Mata bulatnya melirik appanya yang hanya diam.

"wookie-ah~~" melas kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya

"kau juga kyu.. cuci tangan, setelah itu makan sayuran mu.. kalian mengerti" cerocos ryeowook sambil menuangkan minum untuk kedua harta yang menurutnya berharga, sangat berharga mala.

"ne.. umma" jawab mereka kompak.

Tidak hanya itu. Cho Hyunwoo putra pertama Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Ryeowook.

Jangan lupa pula.. cinta tumbuh karana terbiasa bukan..

Itulah yang terjadi pada mereka

Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Cho Ryeowook

Pasangan yang selalu berbahagia

Dan pasangan yang serasi

Ada yang setuju dengan ku ?

….. end ….

Yeeaayyy…. Apa akhirnya happy ending atau mala gantung ?

Tyhka sesuai janji ku kemarin… FF yang dirimu Request uda publish..

FF nya juga sesuai pesanan.. tapi aku belum yakin kalo Nc nya hot ?

Entalah.. kenapa kadar Nc ku uda mulai turun..

Maaf kan hamba mu ini… yang buat FF begianan, jangan limpahkan dosa pada ku… berikan dosa ku pada mereka yang membaca FF ini.. *DoaEryeoziie *DiGemplakReders

Hahaha… oke oke, silahkan saja kalian kalian yang mau request ff di mari.. apalagi kalo ada yang punya ff dan nggak tau mau di share dimana.. eryeoziie siap membantu.. *ciiee kaya iya aja.. hahahaha

Apalagi yaaa… oh yaaa tyhka jadi gw nggak punya utang sama luu yee.. utang gw uda lunas,

Tinggal utang gw bayar para pemain.. Gumawo Ryeowookie, Gumawo Kyuhyun, Gumawo Kangin, Gumawo Shindong, Gumawo Siwon, Gumawo Yesung, Gumawo Sungmin, Gumawo Yunho, Gumawo Jaejong, Gumawo Donghae, Gumawo Eunhyuk.. tunggu yaa… gaji kalian masih dalam proses pengiriman.

Byee all.. kiss u


End file.
